Arti Dari Sesosok Ayah
by Takamiya Haruki
Summary: Kalau kau bertanya padaku apa arti sosok seorang ayah, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu aku harus berkata apa. Kalau boleh jujur, ayahku adalah orang yang keras kepala dan hanya mementingkan kekuatan. / "Belakangan ini, kalau bertemu dengan kepala sek- ah maksudku ayah, aku merasa ada hal aneh yang hinggap di hatiku. Aku merasa, aku menginginkan sesuatu darinya." / DLDR!


_Kalau kau bertanya padaku apa arti sosok seorang ayah, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu aku harus berkata apa. Kalau boleh jujur, ayahku adalah orang yang keras kepala dan hanya mementingkan kekuatan. Dia adalah sosok yang egois. Aku tidak berkata aku membencinya. Namun aku…._

.

.

.

 **Arti Dari Sesosok Ayah**

This fic belong to: Takamiya Haruki.

Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui.

Warn: Gaje, Typo, abal dsb.

Pair: Asa(sr) x Asa(jr)

Rate: K+

Genre: Family.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

Gakushuu Asano tidak mengerti mengapa ia mempunyai ayah seperti Gakuhou Asano. Bagi Gakushuu, ayahnya sangatlah tidak normal. Ia mendidik dirinya dengan cara keras. Sebenarnya Gakushuu telah kebal terhadap itu semua. Namun tetap saja ada rasa sakit yang mengganjal di hatinya. Ia tak mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti apa rasa itu.

"Hei Ren, boleh kubertanya sesuatu." ucap Gakushuu saat sedang mengerjakan dokumen osisnya.

"Asano-kun? Baiklah akan kudengarkan masalahmu"

"Belakangan ini, kalau bertemu dengan kepala sek- ah maksudku ayah, aku merasa ada hal aneh yang hinggap di hatiku. Aku merasa, aku menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Apa kau tau apa maksud dari perasaanku, Ren?"

Yang ditanya hanya mendengus. Dan kemudian menjawab pertanyaan si surai jingga tersebut.

* * *

Seperti biasa, Gakushuu pergi ke ruang ayahnya untuk memberikan beberapa dokumen dan meminta sedikit saran untuk acara pentas seni nanti.

"Permisi Kepala Sekolah, anda ada waktu sebentar"

Yang di panggil pun menolehkan kepalanya. Dan terlihatlah wajah sang Kepala Sekolah Kunugigaoka yang sombong bukan main.

"Ah, Asano-kun. Ada keperluan apa kau kesini?"

"Hanya memberikan beberapa dokumen. Dan meminta sedikit saran untuk acara pentas seni nanti"

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu. Bagaimana kemajuan belajar kelas A?"

"Berjalan dengan baik. Kurasa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dengan ini kuyakin aku bisa mengalahkan kelas E nanti"

"Sangat menjanjikan. Tapi apakah kau menyadari, kau membuat satu kesalahan fatal, Asano-kun?"

Asano junior hanya terdiam atas apa yang barusan ayahnya tanya. Dia tahu bahwa yang senior sedang membahas kekalahannya saat ia membuat taruhan dengan kelas E.

"Sekali lagi kau berbuat sefatal itu, maka jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku"

* * *

Gakushuu sudah terbiasa diperlakuka seperti itu oleh ayahnya. Lagi lagi _rasa_ itu. Kenapa harus _rasa_ itu yang hinggap dihatinya. Secara tiba tiba dia mengingat kembali kenangan dirinya saat usia nya masih kanak-kanak. Yang ia ingat, ayahnya tak sedingin ini saat ia masih kecil.

 _"Hmph! Pokoknya Shuu gamau pulang sendiri! Aku mau pulang sama Tou-chan" Gakushuu kecil merengek karena bersikeras unutk dijemput ayahnya._

 _"Yahh kalau kau yang meminta sih tidak masalah. Baiklah nanti ayah jemput Shuu. Setelah pulang sekolah kita makan es krim bersama oke?" sang senior berujar sambil menampakkan senyum tulusnya._

 _Yang junior hanya berteriak kegirangan. "Yeayyyyy! Makasih Tou-chan! Aku sayang Tou-chan!"_

 _"Jangan bandel yah Shuu!"_

 _"Oke Tou-chan!"_

Sial. Iris violet nya memanas bila mengingat kenangan itu. Gakushuu merasa bahwa disaat itulah, ia terakhir melihat senyum tulus dari ayahnya. Dan sekarang apa? Yang ia lihat hanya senyum meremehkan dan penuh dengan kenaifan. Gakushuu benci. Sangat benci itu.

* * *

Saat ujian semester dua lalu, Gakushuu dikalahkan oleh Akabane Karma dari kelas E. Tentu saja ia frustasi atas hal itu. Dan hatinya sakit. Bagaimana tidak sakit? Orang tua mana yang tega menampar anak semata wayangnya hingga terpental ke ujung kelas hanya karena peringkatnya menurun menjadi peringkat dua?

"Sepertinya kau sedang rusak yah? Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu sebagai sosok seorang ayah." Ujar Gakushuu meremehkan ayahnya. Dia tidak peduli sopan atau tidak. Toh yang meremehkan dan yang diremehkan pun sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

* * *

"Kau tidak kenapa napa kan, Asano-kun?" tanya Ren khawatir terhadap rekannya ini.

"Tidak. Aku baik baik saja. Tapi Ren, kenapa _rasa_ ini muncul lagi?" tanya Gakushuu sedikit kesal.

"Kurasa karena hubungan kalian yang renggang selama ini. Jadi itulah yang membuat _rasa_ itu muncul."

* * *

Setelah pulang sekolah, Gakushuu kedapatan ayahnya baru saja kembali dari kelas E. Dan yang ia dapatkan adalah wajah kekalahan dari seorang Gakuhou Asano yang membuat Gakushuu merasakan kemenangan.

"Si Tuan Sempurna kalah telak. Melihat dari wajahmu kau pasti kalah kan ayah?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Asano-kun?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menceramahi ayahku yang kalah terus menerus."

"Kau ini, sudah berapa kali kubilang. Sebesar apa kau tumbuh, kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Karena….. aku akan terus berkembang sebagai guru dan juga sebagai seorang ayah." Gakuhou pun menampakkan senyuman tipis namun tulus. Gakushuu bisa melihat itu. Dan tanpa sadar ia pun ikut tersenyum.

Dan sekarang Gakushuu Asano pun mengerti. Apa arti sosok seorang ayah. Setelah ibundanya wafat saat melahirkan dirinya kedunia. Baginya ayahnya lah satu satunya orang tua yang ia miliki. Ia mengerti untuk apa ayahnya bertindak sejauh itu. Dan rasa itulah yang membuatnya ingin sekali mendapatkan sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya.

Rasa itu adalah, rasa ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang yang telah hilang. Gakushuu pun merindukan semua. Merindukan senyum hangat ayahnya, belaian lembut ayahnya. Bahkan ucapan ayahnya yang tulus yang sangat amat ia rindukan. Gakushuu awalnya berpikir, Tak mungkin ia memiliki rasa itu. Namun kenyataannya ada ia sendiri kalah telak karena hati dan pikirannya berkata lain.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

A/N: Halohhh! Kembali lagi dengan ff yang gaje tak terkira ini! Dan~~~~ KALI INI HARU MEMBAWAKAN FANFIC OTEPEH HARU YEYAYY! #ditimpuk. Efek kurang asupan gini nih. Jadi Haru terpaksa ngasup diri sendiri #pundung. Akhir kata…. TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MAU MEMBACA!


End file.
